The objective of this project is the development of practical chemotherapy for sickle cell disease. We are studying the feasibility of extracorporeal carbamylation of blood by continuous flow procedures. We are also examining the mechanisms by which carbamylation of hemoglobin S produces its beneficial effects and exploring the effects of other chemicals related to cyanate.